familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirk Cockelaere
'Algemene Informatie' Dirk Cockelaere is een nevenpersonage dat van 10 januari tot en met 30 september 1992, op 9 november 1992 en in 1994 vertolkt werd door Marc De Coninck, van 4 juni tot en met 20 juni 2001 vertolkt werd door Steph Baeyens en van 11 december 2010 tot en met 9 april 2014 vertolkt werd door Hans De Munter. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Dirk en Rita Van den Bossche leerden elkaar kennen tijdens een concert en hebben een onenightstand. Dirk is verliefd op Rita, maar zij wil geen relatie na haar mislukte huwelijk. Wanneer ze zwanger blijkt te zijn van Pierrot Cockelaere, voedt ze hem alleen op. Jaren later zoekt Dirk terug toenadering en vraagt Rita een kans om haar gelukkig te maken. Dankzij de slopende ziekte van Pierrot, groeien de twee naar elkaar toe. Dirk neemt zijn intrek bij Rita en vraagt haar ten huwelijk. Na de dood van Pierrot verhuist Dirk terug naar Amerika om zijn job daar verder te zetten en reist Rita hem achterna. In Amerika maakt Rita er een einde aan omdat Dirk haar geregeld bedriegt met andere vrouwen en alleen met zijn werk bezig is. In Amerika stappen Dirk en Nathalie Debie in het huwelijksbootje en samen krijgen ze twee kinderen: Justin en Gail Cockelaere. Vlak na de geboorte laat Dirk zijn gezin in de steek. Hij keert terug naar België om er een kortstondige affaire te hebben met Rita. Rita is opnieuw zwanger, maar zet Dirk aan de deur wanneer ze te horen krijgt wie hij achtergelaten heeft in Amerika. Dirk verdwijnt uit het leven van Rita en ontmoet zijn zoon Pierrot Van den Bossche niet. Enkele jaren later lopen Rita en Dirk elkaar opnieuw tegen het lijf in België. Dirk wil deel uitmaken van het leven van zijn zoon, maar Rita wijst hem af. Eind 2010 verhuist Dirk terug naar België en slaagt hij erin om een band te vormen met zijn zoon Pierrot. Rita wil aanvankelijk niets te maken hebben met Dirk, maar verandert van gedachte wanneer ze ziet hoe hard hij veranderd is. Rita krijgt terug gevoelens voor Dirk, maar die worden deze keer niet beantwoord. De terugkeer van Nathalie naar België zorgt er uiteindelijk voor dat Dirk en Nathalie terug een koppel worden. Dirk lijdt echter aan vroegtijdige alzheimer. Vlak voor hij euthanasie pleegt, stapt hij met Nathalie nog in het huwelijksbootje en kan hij de plooien gladstrijken met zijn kinderen Justin en Gail. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Dirk is een computeringenieur en werkt voor een belangrijk Belgisch IT-bedrijf. Tijdens het eerste seizoen krijgt hij een aanbod om een bedrijf te leiden dat zich specialiseert in de ruimtevaart in Silicon Valley. Hij keert terug naar België na de dood van Pierrot, maar is nog steeds gebonden aan een contract. Hij moet noodgedwongen terugkeren om geen schadeclaim te riskeren. Tijdens het vierde seizoen wordt duidelijk dat Dirk niet vies is van fraude en in het slechte milieu terechtgekomen is. Wanneer Dirk in 2010 terugkeert naar België, is hij een rijke zakenman geworden die in het bezit is van verschillende bedrijven. Hij werkt ook voor de Amerikaanse concern Electronics United. Samen met VDB Electronics gaat Dirk een joint venture aan. Hoewel Dirk genoeg inkomen heeft en geen andere job nodig heeft, biedt Peter Van den Bossche hem de job van Research & Development Manager aan. Wanneer maanden later de VDB Holding wordt opgericht, wordt Dirk samen met Bart Van den Bossche hoofd van de tak VDB Technics. Tijdens het 22ste seizoen wordt Technics opgedoekt door een financiële crisis in het bedrijf. Dirk wordt ontslagen en gaat op zoek naar een andere job. Hij wordt opnieuw ingenieur bij een kleiner bedrijf en verdiept zich bovendien in fotografie. Tijdens het 23ste seizoen ontwerpt hij samen met Arno Coppens websites voor externe opdrachtgevers, waaronder ook VDB Fashion. Samen richten ze het bedrijf AdWeb op. Wanneer bij Dirk de ziekte van Alzheimer wordt vastgesteld, besluit Dirk zich terug te trekken uit AdWeb. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 1= |-|2= |-|4= Dirk is even terug in het land en Rita zoekt opnieuw toenadering tot hem. Hoewel ze inmiddels een relatie met Jack heeft, besluit ze hem te verleiden en belanden de twee in bed. Jack betrapt de twee, en verlaat Rita op staande voet. Dirk en Rita geven hun relatie nog een kans, maar het blijft niet lang duren. Via een vriend van Dirk komt Rita te weten dat hij zijn vrouw Nathalie Debie in Amerika heeft achtergelaten met twee pasgeboren kindjes: Gail Cockelaere en Justin Cockelaere. Dirk heeft sindsdien niet meer omgekeken naar zijn gezin. Rita zet Dirk opnieuw aan de deur en nadien wordt hij opgepakt door de politie. Dirk wordt er namelijk van verdacht met louche zakenmannen in contact te zijn geweest. Rita houdt een zwangerschap over aan het avontuurtje en eist dat Dirk zijn plichten nakomt, maar hij wil daar niets van weten. Rita beseft dat ze opnieuw een kind alleen zal moeten opvoeden en haar stoppen slaan door. Wanneer Dirk vrijgesproken wordt, vertrekt hij definitief naar Amerika. |-|10= Vanaf dit punt wordt de rol van Dirk vertolkt door Steph Baeyens Dirk duikt na een tiental jaar plots weer op in België en zoekt toenadering tot Rita Van den Bossche en hun zoontje Pierrot Van den Bossche. Rita heeft zo haar twijfels om Dirk opnieuw in haar leven toe te laten wanneer hij erop aandringt om Pierrot te ontmoeten. Pierrot is de kluts kwijt als hij verneemt dat Dirk zijn vader is. Rob Gerrits moet de grootste moeite doen om zijn jaloezie te onderdrukken. Wanneer Rita een tijdje opgesloten zit in een lift, vreest Rob dat ze ervan door is met Dirk. Nadien gaan Rita en Rob uit elkaar en maakt Dirk van de gelegenheid gebruik om Pierrot voor hem te winnen. Dirk en Rita zetten samen een stapje in de wereld, maar mooie liedjes duren niet lang. Op een dag is Dirk weer met de noorderzon verdwenen. |-|20= Vanaf dit punt wordt de rol van Dirk vertolkt door Hans De Munter Marie-Rose De Putter neemt Leen Van den Bossche mee op restaurant en komt er Dirk tegen met enkele zakenpartners. Marie-Rose en Dirk herkennen elkaar onmiddellijk, maar zoeken geen contact. Het duurt niet lang voor het nieuws ook tot bij Rita Van den Bossche en Pierrot Van den Bossche komt. Pierrot zoekt enkele dingen op en komt te weten dat Dirk door het leven gaat als Scott Howard. Hij zoekt zijn vader op in zijn villa in België en is verrast om te ontdekken dat Dirk niet echt staat te springen voor contact. Zijn bezoek in België is trouwens maar tijdelijk, want hij vertrekt binnenkort terug naar de Verenigde Staten. Pierrot blijft Dirk opzoeken en de man begint bij te draaien en zelf ook interesse te tonen in zijn zoon. Hij nodigt Pierrot uit voor zijn afscheidsdrink en doet daar een onverwachte mededeling: hij wil dan toch langer in België blijven om zijn zoon te leren kennen. Pierrot en Dirk proberen de verloren tijd in te halen en gaan terug samen op pad, tot grote frustratie van Rita. Zij is ervan overtuigd dat Dirk een tweede agenda heeft en stuurt er privé-detective Jef Lits op af. Rob Gerrits wil Dirk ook leren kennen en de twee lopen elkaar tegen het lijf in het studentenhuis. Inspecteur Lits heeft ondertussen niets gevonden en Rita probeert Pierrot emotioneel te chanteren. Hij zal moeten kiezen: haar of Dirk. Pierrot heeft het moeilijk en belooft voor haar te kiezen, maar hij kan nu de band met zijn vader niet zomaar opzeggen. Feit is dat er zaadjes van onrust zijn geplant en dat Pierrot zich afvraagt wat Dirk allemaal verkeerd heeft gedaan in het verleden. Hij gaat ten rade bij Anna Dierckx en krijgt zo het minder fraaie verleden van zowel Dirk als Rita te horen. Ook Dimitri Roels wordt op de hoogte gebracht en maakt een einde aan zijn relatie met Rita, omdat hij haar niet meer herkent. Rob is van mening dat Dirk in aanmerking komt voor de openstaande vacature bij Van den Bossche Electronics. Peter Van den Bossche wil hem een job aanbieden, maar kan hem ook goed gebruiken in zijn strijd tegen Bert Van den Bossche. Bert heeft namelijk de rechten van de oplaadpalen van VDB in zijn macht, en wil ze niet verkopen. Dirk geeft zich uit als een Amerikaanse CEO en maakt een afspraak met Bert. Bert is onder de indruk van de 'zakenman' en wil met Dirk in zee gaan. Dankzij de terugkeer van Dirk, en haar breuk met Dimi, is Rita terug beginnen drinken. Ze raakt op de dool en is van de ene dag op de andere verdwenen. Dirk en Pierrot beginnen de zoektocht naar haar, maar hebben niet veel geluk. Uiteindelijk belandt Rita in de macht van niemand minder dan Bert, die ondertussen te weten gekomen is dat Peter en Dirk hem bedrogen hebben. Hij wil wraak nemen op de Van den Bossches en kan Rita hiervoor goed gebruiken. Pierrot blijft ondertussen dag en nacht verderzoeken naar zijn moeder en Dirk moet hem aansporen om tijdig te rusten. |-|21= In het torengebouw van Van den Bossche Electronics woedt een hevige brand. Rita Van den Bossche wordt opgepakt als de grote brandstichter en voor de moord op Rob Gerrits. Er wacht haar een lang en slopend proces, maar voor Peter Van den Bossche is de zaak duidelijk: Rita kan niet de schuldige zijn. Ook Pierrot Van den Bossche en Dirk zijn hiervan overtuigd en willen Peter helpen in zijn zoektocht naar bewijzen om Rita vrij te pleiten. Peter heeft namelijk een belangrijke hoofdverdachte: Bert Van den Bossche. Het is uiteindelijk dankzij een krantenartikel en de ketting van Bert dat hij ontmaskert wordt. Hij belandt achter de tralies en Rita wordt vrijgelaten. Dirk is ondertussen officieel de opvolger van Bert binnen VDB Electronics en werkt samen met zijn collega's in de loft van Peter tot hij op zoek gaat naar nieuwe kantoren. Dirk kan het goed vinden met secretaresse Gerda Donckers en geeft haar extra veel aandacht en geschenkjes zodat ze meer werk voor hem uitvoert dan voor de andere kaderleden. Gerda neemt dit verkeerd op en wordt verliefd op Dirk. June Van Damme moet Dirk aansporen om met deze extra aandacht te stoppen omdat hij alleen maar Gerda in de war brengt. Na de dood van zakenman Gilbert Vandersmissen, maken Marie-Rose De Putter en Peter Van den Bossche plannen om met de familie een Holding op te richten waaronder VDB Electronics, MVM en het transportbedrijf van Mathias zouden vallen. Dirk stapt mee in het avontuur en wordt mede-aandeelhouder van de Holding. Samen met Bart Van den Bossche krijgt hij de leiding over VDB Technics. Dirk trekt zich de relatieproblemen van zijn zoon Pierrot en Evy Hermans sterk aan. Hij heeft zijn hart verloren in Afrika en wil er vrijwilligerswerk doen, maar Evy wil Pierrot zo lang niet missen. Wanneer hij toch in zijn eentje vertrekt, moet Dirk zijn schoondochter aanmoedigen om Pierrot te blijven contacteren. Uiteindelijk keert Pierrot terug naar huis, maar hij geraakt het leventje in België niet gewoon. Hij besluit een job aan te nemen bij Vredeseilanden. Rita, Dirk en Pierrot spenderen nog een avond samen voordat Pierrot naar Honduras vertrekt. Rita begint zich terug te hechten aan haar ex-man en vraagt Dirk mee uit voor een gezellig etentje. Ondertussen krijgt Dirk een verrassende mail uit het buitenland want zijn ex-vrouw Nathalie Debie komt naar België om de begrafenis van haar vader te regelen. Nathalie maakt haar opwachting bij VDB Technics en Dirk wil dit geheimhouden voor Rita, nu het eindelijk terug goed gaat met hun twee. Enkele dagen komt Rita het toch te weten wanneer Nathalie haar opwachting maakt in de Jan en Alleman. Nathalie neemt de beslissing om in België te blijven, want er houdt haar niets meer in Amerika. Ze solliciteert bij VDB en krijgt de job van directiesecretaresse, naast Evy. Dirk en Nathalie proberen hun contact terug te onderhouden en gaan geregeld met elkaar op stap. Rita is jaloers en wil hetzelfde doen met Dirk. Rita dringt zich op en geeft aan Dirk toe dat ze opnieuw gevoelens heeft voor hem. Voor Dirk is het echter duidelijk dat er niets meer zal zijn tussen hen, dus hij wil gewoon vrienden blijven. Marie-Rose De Putter gaat samen met Dirk op zakenreis in Wenen en de twee genieten van elkaars gezelschap. Caroline De Meester merkt dat de twee het goed met elkaar kunnen vinden en wil van de situatie gebruik maken om Marie-Rose en Mathias Moelaert uit elkaar te drijven. Ze start het gerucht dat Marie-Rose en Dirk een affaire hebben, maar ze ontkennen het allebei onmiddellijk. Caroline kan het niet laten om de vermoedens over de vermeende affaire tussen Marie-Rose en Dirk te voeden en de sfeer binnen het bedrijf zakt tot een historisch dieptepunt. Peter Van den Bossche wil dit niet zomaar laten en organiseert een teambuilding in de Ardennen met het volledige kaderpersoneel. |-|22= De goede vriendschapsrelatie tussen Dirk en Nathalie Debie wordt op de proef gesteld wanneer Nathalie hem moet helpen met een PPT-presentatie. Nathalie is het niet eens met zijn ideeën en vertelt aan Peter Van den Bossche dat ze liever niet meer wil helpen met de opdracht. Dirk neemt dit verkeerd op en er ontstaat een ruzie tussen hen die al snel weer opgelost wordt. Ondertussen beseft Dirk dat de relatie tussen Nathalie en Paul Jacobs steeds hechter wordt en Dirk begint jaloers te worden. Hij voelt zich eenzaam als alleenstaande en kan Nathalie niet uit zijn hoofd krijgen. Wanneer Peter hen vertelt dat ze samen naar Frankfurt moeten gaan voor het bedrijf, vreest Dirk dat dit geen goed idee is. Ondertussen gaat hij Nathalie ook een handje helpen tijdens haar verhuis. De twee groeien steeds dichter naar elkaar toe en Dirk wordt terug verliefd op haar. Tijdens de verhuis, ontstaat er een passionele zoen tussen Dirk en Nathalie maar ze besluiten om dit voorval te vergeten. Toch kan Dirk haar niet uit zijn hoofd zetten en hij vertelt dit aan Bart Van den Bossche. Niet veel later vertrekken Dirk en Nathalie samen naar Frankfurt en daar brengen ze samen de nacht door. Dirk beseft dat Nathalie ook nog steeds gevoelens heeft voor hem maar ze wil Paul niet kwetsen. Wanneer June Van Damme ervoor kan zorgen dat VDB een Japans bedrijf kan overnemen, is Dirk hier volledig tegen. Hij heeft enkele slechte ervaringen met Japanners en vindt het dus geen goed idee. Toch moet hij zich bij de meerderheid neerleggen. Als Veronique Van den Bossche hem iets later vraagt of hij voor enkele maanden de overname wil regelen in Japan, weigert Dirk resoluut. Ondertussen heeft Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme de waarheid aan Paul Jacobs vertelt over hem en Nathalie. Paul is razend en wil niets meer met hem te maken hebben. Dirk voelt zich rot door heel de situatie en probeert met Nathalie te praten. Ze besluiten samen om enkele nog een vriendschappelijke relatie te hebben. Het gaat niet goed binnen de VDB Holding. Het bedrijf van Mathias Moelaert moet zijn boeken toe doen en ook VDB Technics komt in de problemen wanneer er een bedrijf failliet gaat dat hen nog veel geld verschuldigt is. Dirk is er niet gerust is en wil dat zowel Peter als Veronique met een oplossing komen. Hij denkt er zelfs aan om zich terug te trekken uit het bedrijf. De problemen blijven zich opstapelen en ook de vakbonden beginnen zich te moeien. Er wordt een crisismanager aangesteld die vertelt dat er nog een afdeling moet verdwijnen. Dirk besluit om zijn aandelen definitief te verkopen en hij trekt zich volledig terug uit de holding wanneer later VDB Technics opgedoekt wordt. Na zijn vertrek bij VDB, gaat Dirk aan de slag als ingenieur bij een ander bedrijf. Hij wil zijn leven een andere wending geven en hij besluit om een fotografiecursus te volgen. Nathalie is ook gefascineerd door de fotokunsten van Dirk en ze groeien opnieuw dichter naar elkaar toe. De verjaardag van Dirk komt dichterbij en omdat hij 55 jaar wordt, wil hij er een groot feest van maken. Hij wil al zijn vrienden uitnodigen maar hij wil vooral dat zijn familie niet ontbreekt op het feest. Samen met Nathalie probeert hij opnieuw contact te krijgen met hun kinderen: Justin Cockelaere en Gail Cockelaere. Het lukt hem om opnieuw contact met ze te krijgen en hij nodigt ze alletwee uit om naar België te komen. Uiteindelijk krijgt hij antwoord en de twee jonge twintigers komen naar België waar ze na enkele jaren weer met hun ouders verenigd worden. Het bezoek loopt niet meteen van een leien dakje. Vooral Gail heeft het moeilijk met de plotse aanwezigheid van haar vader. Ze heeft hem nooit vergeven dat hij al die jaren geleden vertrokken is. Dirk probeert het op alle mogelijke manieren goed te maken en uiteindelijk besluit Gail om hem toch te vergeven. Dirk is enorm blij met de vereniging van zijn familie en hij begint onmiddellijk verschillende plannen te maken. Toch proberen Gail en Justin hem te vertellen dat ze niet van plan zijn om in België te blijven. Nadat ze een maand in België zijn gebleven, vertrekken ze uiteindelijk weer naar Amerika. Na het vertrek van hun kinderen, voelen Dirk en Nathalie zich opnieuw aangetrokken tot elkaar. Toch durven ze allebei niet toe te geven aan hun gevoelens. Uiteindelijk komt het toch tot een kus tussen de twee en ze beginnen opnieuw een relatie met elkaar. Niet veel later trekt Nathalie dan ook bij hem in. Dirk is overgelukkig en deelt het nieuws met iedereen. Rita Van den Bossche vertrekt uit het appartement bij Jan Van den Bossche en gaat een tijdje bij Dirk en Nathalie thuis logeren. Dit loopt echter niet echt vlot, want Rita kan het niet laten om zich met alles te moeien. Wanneer Rita ook duidelijk maakt dat ze langer wil blijven dan enkele dagen, gaat Dirk op zoek naar een oplossing. Hij biedt haar de studio van Evy Hermans aan, die ondertussen bij Mieke gaat inwonen. Rita voelt zich echter opnieuw in de steek gelaten en komt op het slechte pad terecht dankzij haar nieuwe beste vriendin: Kristina. Dirk moet Rita goed in de gaten houden, want het lijkt dat ze terug gaat drinken. Dirk schakelt hiervoor de hulp van Patrick Pauwels in, die ondertussen goed bevriend is met Rita. Tijdens haar verblijf in België werd Gail stapelverliefd op Arno Coppens. Dirk ziet hierin de kans om zijn dochter alsnog terug naar België te doen keren en spoort daarom Arno aan om contact met Gail te blijven houden, terwijl Arno's moeder zich hier openlijk tegen verzet. Uiteindelijk reist Arno naar Amerika om enkele weken samen met Gail door te brengen. Dirk kruist de vingers en hoopt dat Gail met hem mee terug zal reizen. Het blijkt ijdele hoop te zijn geweest, want Arno keert alleen terug. Dirk reageert bijzonder teleurgesteld. |-|23= Twee maanden later Dirk heeft de teleurstelling verwerkt maar vreest dat de relatie tussen Gail Cockelaere en Arno Coppens niet lang meer zal blijven duren. Arno gedraagt zich tegenwoordig redelijk afstandelijk als het over Gail gaat en hij antwoordt niet meer op haar mails. Ondertussen werkt Dirk samen met Arno aan de nieuwe website voor VDB Fashion. Wanneer de kosten duurder uitvallen dan gepland, wil Peter Van den Bossche niet meteen meer budget vrijmaken. Arno en Dirk werken zich te pletter aan de website voor Fashion zodat ze op tijd klaar geraakt. Wanneer de website online wordt gezet, blijkt die toch niet het gewenste resultaat te hebben. Veronique is allesbehalve tevreden en samen met Nathalie gaan Dirk en Peter op zoek naar ideeën om meer bezoekers te lokken. Ondertussen komt er ook nog eens een tweede probleem opzetten. Nathalie had het idee om van elke aankoop 1 euro aan een goed doel te geven, namelijk Xelios. Dankzij een fout van Dirk komt het geld echter niet op de bankrekening van Xelios terecht maar op zijn eigen bankrekening. Dirk wil zijn fout niet toegeven aan Veronique omdat hij bang is voor de gevolgen en verzint een ander verhaal. Nu dat de website van Fashion helemaal in orde is, belandt Dirk in een zwart gat. Hij zou het liefst nog meer website maken en ook Arno ziet dit idee wel zitten. Ze denken er zelfs over na om een bedrijf op te richten. Nathalie vindt dit echter geen goed idee omdat ze vreest dat Dirk zich zal overwerken. Wanneer de gezondheid van Dirk dan ook zienderogen achteruit gaat, maakt Nathalie zich zorgen. Op een zekere dag krijgen Dirk en Nathalie een inbreker over de vloer. Dirk wordt neergeslagen, maar overleeft het. De slag op zijn hoofd geneest echter minder snel dan verwacht en Nathalie begint zich ernstig zorgen te maken wanneer Dirk steeds meer begint te vergeten. Dirk voelt zich echter zo goed als anders en begint opnieuw te werken. Samen met Arno richt hij het nieuwe bedrijf AdWeb op. Dirk stelt zichzelf ook kandidaat om een fotoshoot van VDB Fashion te doen maar hij moet de opdracht laten vallen doordat hij te veel zenuwen heeft voor de opdracht. Het bedrijfje van hem en Arno verloopt de volgende weken niet helemaal zoals verwacht. Arno heeft het gevoel alsof hij alles alleen moet doen omdat Dirk alleen zorgt voor nieuwe klanten. Dirk besluit daarom een extra werknemer aan te nemen en hij vraagt het aan Bart Van den Bossche. Arno is niet blij dat Dirk deze beslissing genomen heeft zonder het eerst met hem te overleggen. Dirk was er echter van overtuigd dat hij het overlegd had met Arno. Nathalie begint zich steeds meer zorgen te maken wanneer de toestand van Dirk zienderogen achteruit gaat. Hij wordt steeds vergeetachtiger en Nathalie vreest dat er wel eens iets ernstig aan de hand kan zijn. Ze wil dat Dirk zich onmiddellijk laat onderzoeken door een specialist. Dirk krijgt van de neuroloog het slechte nieuws dat hij Alzheimer heeft. Zijn wereld stort in en ook Nathalie kan het bijna niet geloven. Dirk is bang dat hij snel zal aftakelen en hij probeert in de eerste plaats Nathalie van zich af te duwen. Nathalie maakt hem echter snel duidelijk dat ze niet van plan is om hem in de steek te laten. In eerste instantie wil Dirk dat niemand weet dat hij Alzheimer heeft maar hij vertelt het toch aan Peter en Arno. Hij geeft zijn deel van ADweb aan Arno omdat hij bang is dat hij niet meer goed kan functioneren binnen het bedrijf. Ook Trudy komt te weten dat Dirk Alzheimer heeft. Tijdens de feestdagen komen Gail en Justin opnieuw naar België om Kerstmis met hun ouders te vieren. Dirk wil echter niet meteen de waarheid vertellen... Omdat Dirk niet al zijn vrienden en familie wilt vergeten besluit hij foto's te trekken van al zijn dierbaren en van de leuke dingen die hij nog doet, die foto's plakt hij dan allemaal in een fotoboek. Wanneer hij foto's van Peter aan het trekken is, denkt hij plots aan iets. Hij laat alles staan en vertrekt meteen naar huis. Thuis aangekomen vraagt Dirk Nathalie ten huwelijk. Een week later trouwen ze in intieme kring. Ook Justin en Gail zijn aanwezig. Dirk vindt het alleen spijtig dat Pierrot er niet bij kan zijn. Hij had al een paar keer naar Pierrot proberen bellen, maar Pierrot nam nooit op. Een paar dagen later krijgen Dirk en Rita verschrikkelijk nieuws uit Honduras. Er is iets gebeurd en er zijn veel vermisten. Ze proberen Pierrot te bellen, maar hij neemt nooit op. Rita is heel ongerust, maar Dirk probeert haar gerust te stellen. Later krijgen ze via de radio te horen dat er minstens één landgenoot is omgekomen in Honduras. Met een bang hart neemt Rita contact op met de crisiscel van Buitenlandse Zaken. Na een tijd krijgen Dirk en Rita dan toch nieuws uit Honduras... Pierrot belt naar Rita om haar te zeggen dat alles goed met hem gaat. Hij kon alleen niet bellen omdat het telefoonverkeer in Honduras vast lag door alle mensen die naar hun familie of vrienden wouden bellen. Rita belt meteen naar Dirk om hem te verwittigen. Dirks toestand gaat aanzienlijk achteruit en Nathalie probeert zijn geheugen te blijven trainen. Maar niks mag baten. Dirk wordt kwader als hij dingen vergeet en samen met Nathalie besluit hij om documenten op te maken voor de toekomst. Dirk wil niet dat Nathalie zich daar zorgen over moet maken als het ooit zover is. Hij vraagt bij Leen de officiële documenten om euthanasie te aan te vragen. Terwijl zijn toestand achteruit gaat, probeert de rest van de familie hem nog in de watten te leggen. Nathalie organiseert een muziekfeestje in de Jan en Alleman om hem te verrassen. Onder meer Peter en Rita zingen samen met hem een liedje. Een paar weken later organiseert Rita een feestje in de Jan & Alleman voor haar en Dirk. Ze doet dit voor hun verjaardag. Wanneer hij terug thuiskomt is hij heel blij. Hij had die dag dan ook gelukkig een heldere dag. Dirk zegt dat hij zeker euthanasie zal plegen nu hij al zijn vrienden en familie nog eens gezien heeft. Hij legt zelfs al een datum vast. Hij beslist dat hij op 3 april euthanasie zal plegen. Dirk en Nathalie treffen de volgende dagen de nodige voorbereidingen. Dirk heeft maar één wens alvorens hij euthanasie zal plegen: hij wil zijn drie kinderen opnieuw in België krijgen. Dat lukt hem ook. Gail en Justin komen samen met Pierrot aan in België omdat ze bij hun vader willen zijn tijdens deze moeilijke periode. Dirk en Nathalie vertellen hen dat hij van plan is om euthanasie te plegen en de verontwaardiging is groot. Gail en Justin leggen zich al snel neer bij de beslissing van hun vader. Pierrot heeft het moeilijker met Dirk's euthanasiewens maar legt zich uiteindelijk ook neer bij zijn vader's beslissing. Dirk, Nathalie en de kinderen brengen nog enkele leuke tijden door en gaan onderandere nog een weekend naar zee. Op 3 april is het zo ver. Dirk neemt afscheid van Nathalie, Gail, Justin, Pierrot, Rita en Peter. Daarna voert Leen, samen met een collega, de euthanasie uit. Dirk slaapt zacht in en wordt nadien begraven in het bijzijn van familie en vrienden. 'Trivia' *Dirk is volgens Aflevering 5020 geboren op 1 maart 1958. Later wordt echter vermeld dat hij jarig is op 29 februari. *Hans De Munter, die van seizoen 20 tot en met seizoen 23 de rol van Dirk speelt, had eerder al twee gastrollen in de soap. In de beginjaren was hij te zien als Ludo en in seizoen 16 als Petros Granitou. *Tijdens het 20ste seizoen is er een fout in het script. Tijdens een gesprek tussen Dirk en Pierrot wordt gezegd dat Paul, Rita's eerste kindje, ook een zoon was van Dirk. Paul was echter het zoontje van Rita en haar eerst echtgenoot, die haar verlaten heeft na de wiegendood van Paul. *Tijdens de eerste vier seizoenen, en ook na de acteurswissel in seizoen 10, droeg Dirk een bril. Vanaf seizoen 20 toen Hans De Munter de rol overnam, droeg Dirk plots geen bril meer. *Tijdens het eerste seizoen wordt dit personage Dirk Demesmaeker genoemd. 'Galerij' dirk-galerj.JPG hans-de-munter-199x300.jpg hans-de-munter-verkleind11-200x300.jpg Dirk5000.jpg familie_dirk_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_dirk_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_nathalie_dirk_2013_portret_01.jpg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 1= Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 21.37.11.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 21.51.56.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 21.52.03.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 22.21.15.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 22.20.24.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-12 om 22.35.21.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-12 om 22.34.57.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 20.39.18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 20.38.38.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 10.47.34.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 10.46.21.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 10.43.16.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 10.42.33.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 13.50.17.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 13.36.37.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 13.35.04.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 13.33.53.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 15.52.44.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 15.52.06.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-04 om 17.02.48.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-04 om 16.56.06.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-08 om 18.53.09.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-08 om 18.42.13.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-08 om 18.41.18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 21.09.18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 21.06.02.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-13 om 19.22.01.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-13 om 19.04.13.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 11.07.03.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 11.06.09.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-21 om 21.44.15.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 16.09.52.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 15.41.01.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 15.40.17.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-03 om 22.07.20.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-03 om 22.07.16.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-05 om 21.48.46.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-05 om 21.36.50.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-08 om 20.36.15.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-09 om 19.39.21.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-09 om 19.28.54.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-10 om 19.09.18.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 15.01.14.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 14.58.07.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 14.53.33.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 14.52.41.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-14 om 14.47.52.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-14 om 14.38.36.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.46.06.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.44.55.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.34.11.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.31.22.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.15.48.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-18 om 12.18.40.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-18 om 12.04.05.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-25 om 21.09.15.png Screenshot 2019-04-25 at 11.47.16.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-26 om 15.45.11.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-26 om 15.36.03.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-26 om 15.09.51.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-28 om 14.25.19.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-28 om 14.17.35.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 14.35.00.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 14.17.44.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 14.17.28.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 15.21.09.png |-|2= Aflevering 111 09.39.28.png Aflevering 111 09.35.49.png Aflevering 111 09.35.40.png Aflevering 115 12.11.00.png Aflevering 115 12.13.10.png Aflevering 115 12.12.55.png Aflevering 118 08.13.09.png Aflevering 118 08.12.12.png Aflevering 118 08.12.02.png Aflevering 118 08.11.21.png Aflevering 120 09.54.02.png Aflevering 121 om 15.32.43.png Aflevering 121 om 15.27.04.png Aflevering 121 om 15.17.47.png Aflevering 121 om 15.15.34.png Aflevering 123 om 18.30.46.png Aflevering 126 om 10.24.36.png Aflevering 126 om 10.21.50.png Aflevering 126 om 10.18.29.png Aflevering 127.jpeg Aflevering 128 om 14.52.13.png Aflevering 128 om 14.49.04.png Aflevering 130 om 19.49.10.png Aflevering 130 om 19.48.30.png Aflevering 131 om 20.23.32.png Aflevering 133 om 21.30.20.png Aflevering 133 om 20.22.19.png Aflevering 133 om 20.21.19.png |-|4= Ritadraaitdoor5 Seizoen4.jpg Ritadraaitdoor2 Seizoen4.jpg DirkProfielSeizoen4.jpg |-|10= Dirk stephbaeyens.png |-|20= 1970549_10152960818722491_931401156755795305_n.png Schermafbeelding 2017-01-23 om 19.44.32.png Schermafbeelding 2017-01-23 om 19.43.37.png Familie4576.jpg Familie4577.jpg Familie4628.jpg S20_4647_01.jpg Familie4647.jpg familie_2101_review_0.jpg familie_1702_teaser_0.jpg familie_1005_review_0.jpg familie_0905_review_0.jpg familie_0302_review_0.jpg familie_0106_review_0.jpg familie_2601_review_0.jpg familie_2601_teaser_0.jpg familie_3105_review_0.jpg familie1_0.jpg familie-pv-255_0.jpg |-|21= 318317_10150348065537491_179278832490_8010932_2055733150_n.jpg Vtm_familie_seizoen20112012_640x300j.jpg Familie_s20_afl4738_03.jpg Familie_s20_afl4736_04.jpg Familie4794.jpg Familie_afl4823_05.jpg 640px-Nathalie in familie.jpg Familie_afl4853_03.jpg Familie_afl4860_04.jpg Familie_afl4865_02.jpg Familie4865.jpg |-|22= Familie_afl4894_01.jpg Familie_afl4928_02.jpg Familie_afl4928_05.jpg Familie_afl4924_06.jpg Familie_afl4924_05.jpg Familie_afl4947_04.jpg Dirk en Nathalie.jpg Familie afl4980_05.jpg Familie_afl5015_02.jpg Familie_afl5015_04.jpg Familie_afl5015_03.jpg Familie_afl5033_01.jpg Familie_afl5034_02.jpg Familie_afl5034_03.jpg Familie_afl5035_08.jpg Familie_afl5045_04.jpg Familie_afl5049_01.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5053_02.jpg Familie_afl5063_05.jpg Familie_afl5063_04.jpg Familie5067.jpg Familie_afl5067_02.jpg Familie_afl5068_03.jpg Familie5068.jpg Familie_afl5068_02.jpg Familie_afl5072_07.jpg Familie_afl5080_01.jpg Familie_afl5090_03.jpg seizoensfinale3.jpg |-|23= 22-18.jpg 23-2-10.jpg 23-2-19.jpg 23-3-4.jpg 23-5-12.jpg 22-18.jpg 22-1.jpg Familie 5161 02.jpg Familie5161.jpg Familie 5179 02.jpg Week17 1.jpg Week17 5.jpg Week 18 3.jpg 23 100 4.jpg 23 100 3.jpg Familie afl5205 02.jpg Familie5205.jpg Familie afl5205 03.jpg 640px-Familie 5208 005.jpg Familie afl5213 01.jpg Familie 5219 01.jpg 640px-Familie 5219 03.jpg Familie 5220 02.jpg 640px-40690451.jpg 40690410.jpg Familie 5225 06.jpg Familie 5225 05.jpg 640px-Familie 5225 08.jpg Familie5225.jpg Familie 5240 04.jpg Familie 5240 02.jpg Familie 5240 01.jpg Familie27e.jpg 1622138 10152289940032491 2075250040 n.jpg Familie 5241 06.jpg Familie 5241 03.jpg Familie 5241 01.jpg Familie5241.jpg Familie 5245 01.jpg Familie 5245 02.jpg Familie5249.jpg 42136291.jpg Familie 5253 06.jpg 42305972.jpg 42509862.jpg 42509856.jpg 42509850.jpg Aflevering 5264-1.png 1000px-Dirkdood.png 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over het overlijden van Dirk, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de relaties van Dirk, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over het huwelijk van Dirk en Nathalie, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Nevenpersonages Category:Vorige Personages Category:Vorige Nevenpersonages Category:Overleden Personages Category:Recasts Category:Dirk Cockelaere